Battle Factory (Generation IV)
The Battle Factory (Japanese: バトルファクトリー Battle Factory) is a facility in the Generation IV , having basically the same rules as Hoenn's 's Battle Factory. It is located on the northeast corner of the Battle Frontier. The blue building itself is much like a factory, with exhaust fans, and pipes. There is a long, glass panel on the floor of the building that transfers information around. There are Poké Balls containing rental Pokémon in glass storage panels inside, and there is an electronic battle ground that lights up before a battle begins. Like Hoenn's Battle Factory, it is more dedicated to research than the other facilities, and the subject of the scientists' research is the abilities of Trainers when using random Pokémon in battle. Challenges Before entering the Battle Factory, the player will be asked to hand over their current party in exchange for rental Pokémon. The player will then be able to choose three out of six random Pokémon to rent and battle other Trainers; these Pokémon will be either level 50 or 100, depending on whether competing in the level 50 or level 100 competition. After winning a battle, the player's Pokémon will be healed completely, and the player will have the option to continue, rest, retire, or get their most recent battle recorded on their Vs. Recorder. If the player continues, they will get the offer to trade one of the rental Pokémon for their opponent's rental Pokémon, but they may not see the Pokémon's status before trading. A scientist will tell the player what Pokémon their opponent will be using before every battle, but after the player progresses through consecutive battles, the scientist will tell less and less. Staff information The Battle Factory scientist staff member will hint about the next Pokémon or move the player will face. But after the player progresses through rounds, the scientist will hint less information than last round. The player should use the data to decide which Pokémon to rent and form a strategy based around it. Single Battle Double Battle Battle Points Factory Head is the Frontier Brain for the Battle Factory. He can be challenged after 20 consecutive battles. Thorton is subject to the same rules in the Battle Factory; he must use rental Pokémon as well, so his team will not be known until he is encountered. He could have anything except for the Pokémon that are not admissible in the Battle Frontier. Once defeated, he will give away the silver commemorative print. Thorton can be challenged again after 49 consecutive battles, and will give away the gold commemorative print when defeated. Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Battle Factory first appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z as a part of the . In Softening Up Kakuna, challenged it as her third Battle Frontier facility. She chose to challenge this facility in particular due to it revolving around using rental Pokémon, allowing her to send to Stark Mountain to assist Looker. In Uprooting Seedot, Platinum successfully reached the streak of 20 consecutive victories required to reach the Frontier Brain, . Eventually, the match came down to a fist fight between Thorton's rental and Platinum's rental . Thanks to Kadabra draining Ursaring's health with , it was able to hang in as Ursaring fainted, causing Thorton to lose, much to his disbelief and dismay. Platinum then revealed that she had used Kadabra since the alpha waves it emits interfere with the sensor of precision instruments, such as Thorton's analysis machine. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=對戰工廠 |fr_ca=Usine de Combat |fr_eu=Usine de Combat |de=Kampffabrik |it=Azienda Lotta |ko=배틀팩토리 Battle Factory |es=Fábrica Batalla |vi=Công xưởng giao đấu }} Category:Platinum locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Battle facilities Category:Battle Frontier de:Kampffabrik (4. Generation) es:Frente Batalla (cuarta generación)#Fábrica Batalla fr:Usine de Combat (Quatrième génération) it:Azienda Lotta (Sinnoh e Johto) ja:バトルファクトリー (第四世代) zh:对战工厂（第四世代）